


自慰

by crossroadb1



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, 数码宝贝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadb1/pseuds/crossroadb1
Summary: 升入高中的一乘寺对本宫有着超出友情的情感warning：自慰，意识流描写
Relationships: 本宫大辅/一乘寺贤, 辅/贤
Kudos: 1





	自慰

人要克制自己的欲望。

这是人从子宫里挤出来就要学习的一项课程。

纵欲是罪恶的，人与动物的本质区别就是自我欲望的控制。每一种说法都恨不得把欲望打入十八层地狱。

对于敏感纤细的人来说，欲望更类似于一种考验，或者说，刑罚。

激素的分泌促进着第二性征的缓慢发育，女孩的乳房会悄悄隆起，开始初潮，脂肪堆积，身体开始为生育做准备。男孩则是早晨莫名其妙湿了的内裤，过度敏感兴奋的生殖器和一脑子的旖旎。

每天早上，唤醒一乘寺的除了一成不变的闹铃还有躁动的荷尔蒙。前者已经伴随他十多年，说不上喜欢但已然习惯；后者可以说是突然出现，强硬而鲁莽的占据了他的生活。有的时候想想，自己被自己的基因所剥削也是很有趣的。你的生命并不属于你所谓的意志。它属于你的父母，你的社会角色，你的责任，可以属于很多东西，但很难完全的属于你。现在这块蛋糕还要被一个编码里的表达产物分去一杯羹，这当然是让人感到愤懑的。当然，它剥削的不可能仅仅是一个短暂的早晨，还有很多困顿的片刻，一闪而过的思绪，都会被它捕捉，然后与下身外露的一坨肉设置联系，让它充血。

一乘寺是一个喜欢并乐意了解新事物的人。在感受到自己身体变化的第一时间，他的想法是很单纯的，他很好奇。同时，他是有一些失望的，因为他的审美对这团肉块是持拒绝态度的，尽管在第三人的眼中，这团刚刚发育的小肉块还是非常可爱美妙的：像粉红色八爪鱼的交接腕。同时，一乘寺还是一个很严谨的人，他去网络上认真翻找了相关的资料，从正统的性教育知识到花花公子一类的。更好笑的是他在色情网站上看到了眼熟的封面——在本宫的电脑上曾经惊鸿一瞥，被本宫手忙脚乱的关掉了。

这些都还是不足以影响一乘寺的。

真正影响他的是“联系”。

就比如现在。

刚刚吃完饭，他坐在桌前，打算继续挑起备考生的重担，看那些倒了牙的教科书和习题册。一乘寺翻开书包，里面躺了两个水瓶，仔细一看，一只是本宫的，一只是自己的。他有点想笑，因为本宫很可能明天早上找水瓶找的直跳脚。想着想着，思绪就飘忽起来，可能是因为血液都跑到胃部，脑子开始混沌不清。他想到夏天本宫汗湿的脸和脖子，还有球衫，喝了一半的可乐，含过的勺子，握过的游戏手柄，还有藕色的嘴唇，下垂的睫毛——那张无比熟悉，让人舒服的挚友的面孔。

他就像一头垂死的羚羊，在茫茫荒漠中踱步，突然走到了一处海子前，不顾牛饮可能带来的惨烈后果，一头扎到了一直渴求的，梦寐以求的冰凉而温柔的水中。这种想法极端自我甚至自私，和一乘寺一贯想法相悖，但他这次想放弃思考，是的，可能是自己潜意识窥探到了自己内心真实的想法。他掀开了遮羞布的一角，只能深夜里悄悄瞥一眼，兴奋而羞愧的继续隐藏着，并且继续维持着白天的现状。只有白天的现状继续下去，夜晚的快乐才能维持。

今天也许是得意忘形了，本应夜晚登场的角色早早亮了相。血液不仅仅流向了消化食物的胃部，还流向了粉红色的交接腕。一乘寺只得慌忙把门落锁，仰倒在座椅上。内裤被勃起的阴茎撑了起来，他感觉下身酸胀，海绵体缓慢的充血，一个短暂的过程被拉成了超长战线。此时他本应没有时间忏悔，但他突然感到无比的空虚和难过。

很快的，他就没有精力感伤春秋。但这终究是一个机械的，难熬的，让人厌烦的过程。他缓慢的褪掉包皮，露出小肉块的全貌，然后用手缓慢的抚摸揉捏。轻柔或者粗暴的手法都没有办法让他从这种胶着的情况下脱身，一乘寺此时冒出一种想法，兴许自己被自己的阴茎支配了。他努力撸动着，但还是没能如愿，气的几乎淌了眼泪。对挚友的恋慕被荷尔蒙捕捉，变成了煎熬。

翻来覆去换来的却是更加兴奋的阴茎，一乘寺颤抖着手，摸向了桌上的水瓶。他抱着水瓶跌跌撞撞的栽回夜晚的主战场，侧着身把脸埋在床单里，闭着眼把水瓶拧开，水倾泻而下——洒在他光裸的下身。

“本宫。“

一乘寺用手擦了擦脸，又把脸埋进了床单。


End file.
